Nobuyuki's Disappointment
by LycoX
Summary: Nobuyuki Masaki is not a happy camper when he discovers something of his has been stolen.


**Nobuyuki's Disappointment**

 **Disclaimer: Something of a fan of the Tenchi Muyo (and subsequent other versions like Universe and Tokyo) Anime and I thought I'd try my hand at writing a fic or two for its fandom. Though with this, I'm writing in the Tokyo universe and is just something I think should have been done where Nobuyuki is concerned after getting his money stolen from him by the girls. Cause come on now, he acts like he has no idea what happened to it when he knows damn well that Ayeka is just about desperate to go and see Tenchi and about the only consequence of that whole thing is Tenchi himself getting pissed off? So yeah, this is something of a fix-it with that.**

* * *

A frowning and quite unhappy Nobuyuki Masaki made his way into the living room of the Masaki household, hearing all the ruckus of the ladies in their haste to get ready for their trip to Tokyo. Said trip being funded by money he had been saving up for some time now in case of an emergency or to help fund Tenchi's college education when the time came. He was honestly surprised that Kiyone and even Sasami were going along with this madness that was currently happening in HIS home. But it was high time some sort of order got established in the Masaki household or the girls would continue to run roughshod as they pleased. And cause of their lack of respect for certain things, he knew his son was damned relieve to be out in Tokyo now a days even if he hadn't even so much as said it. Their ruckus was why his father tended to keep to himself most of the time as it was getting to be a bit much.

A loud whistle escaped from him that had everyone aside from Ryoko stopping what they were doing. "Hey! What's the big idea!?" Shouted Ryoko from the second floor as that whistle had been loud!

"I've chosen to call a family meeting." Declared Nobuyuki with his arms crossed.

"What!? But there is no time for such a thing!" Protested an annoyed Ayeka.

Causing Nobuyuki's eyebrow to twitch. "Ayeka, YOU and the rest WILL sit down in this living room right this instance for a very IMPORTANT family meeting."

The fact he sounded far more serious then they'd ever heard him before was shocking. And it was why they all did as told, even if some like Ayeka and Ryoko weren't too happy about it. "If this is about stolen money, I had nothin' to do with it whatsoever." Declared Ryoko.

"Be that as it may, this talk needs to happen regardless."

He looked around at the gathered group that had become something of a family. A group of girls he considered to be like daughters even if a couple of them were centuries older then he was. "For two years now, you have all lived here and even have become like family in the Masaki clan. But in that two years, there has been a clear disregard and disrespect towards not only certain members of the family, but towards the house itself."

"Well if Ryoko would just accept her place in things there would be no issues!"

"SAY WHA-"

"SILENCE!" Barked out Nobuyuki and successfully interrupting a potential fight that would have likely destroyed something.

Though both Ayeka and Ryoko weren't happy with his interrupting them but he didn't care. "With the exception of Sasami, all of you girls are adults and its sad to say that Sasami tends to act more adult then you all! The amount of fights alone are ridiculous and it makes me wonder how your families would react to the immarutity of it all!"

The girls, Ryoko and even Washu to an extent were feeling ashamed of themselves thanks to his words and Ayeka paled at the idea of her parents knowing of what went on here. As no way would they have put up with it here or back on Jurai. "Several of you I've had half a mind to reach out and discuss these issues with your families. And after having something PERSONAL of mine STOLEN from me, I am especially even more inclined to do so." Declared the man with an angry look towards Ayeka .

Who flinched at the look from the normally happy man. "I never thought I could be disappointed in any of you but sadly, I am. You most of all Ayeka. As you took something that was not yours to take. All so that you could go and bother my son because you can't fathom being away from him when he's all the way in TOKYO trying to get his education without a bunch of girls causing him problems! And you, Kiyone, normally you are as level headed as Sasami but the fact you are going with this madness is rather disappointing. It is clear to me that aside from Sasami, Washu, and even Kiyone to an extent, you ladies have no respect for either myself or even Tenchi. Its fortunate my father isn't often here or he would be more upset then I am."

Nobuyuki cast each girl a long look that had them looking away and feeling ashamed of themselves for their actions. "Ayeka."

"Y-yes, Masaki San?"

"Hand over what was stolen from me." Demanded the father in a no nonsense tone of voice.

With a deep, shaky breath and a slight case of reluctance, Ayeka did as told and then sat back down while refusing to look his way. Nodding in satisfaction that his money was returned to him, Nobuyuki spoke up again. "The trust in this house is broken thanks to Ayeka's actions and it will be some time before it is restored. No longer will you ladies run wild with disrespect for this house that causes damage without even so much as an apology. Much like how you, Ryoko, never even gave an apology to that Sakuya girl my boy is friends with. No longer will any of you bother my son while he is off in Tokyo unless HE HIMSELF reaches out with an invitation. And IF he and Sakuya begin to date, NONE of you will interfere as it HIS choice to date who he wishes since he has promised nothing to any of you. All arguments will be settled in a non explosive manner and if something is stolen, the culprit will no longer be welcomed in this household. Am I understood?"

A solemn chorus of responses that they understood was given and he nodded in satisfaction. Nobuyuki then made his leave, allowing the girls to be on their own as they each thought about what had been said.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: And that as they say, is that.**


End file.
